


A puddle of embarrassment

by MuchachaPalida



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Embarrassment, M/M, Manipulation, Praise Kink, Slight Humilation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchachaPalida/pseuds/MuchachaPalida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, while at Hannibal's, wets the bed. He's utterly ashamed and mortified. Hannibal, on the other hand, is having quite a different reaction. After he's calmed Will down and assured him he's not upset--not in the slightest--he cleans Will up and shows him that it's actually a turn-on for him. Will has a *huge* praise kink that he's only vaguely aware of and Hannibal uses this to his full advantage. Hannibal ends up manipulating Will into wetting himself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A puddle of embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. If watersports (aka people urinating on each other) isn't you thing – leave now.  
> 2\. The last time I wrote fanfiction was a decade ago and now after all this time I got inspired to write again because I love this show so much! It's also my first prompt fill! ...and it's about piss... *siiiigh*  
> 3\. AO3 is completely new to me, but I've heard this is THE place to upload fanfiction.  
> 3\. I'm working on a second chapter :3

This is a fill for a Hannibal kinkmeme promt! <http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3166.html?thread=6223198#cmt6223198>

Beta-read by the lovely [trr_rr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr)

 

 

**~A puddle of embarrassment~**

The sound of Will's footsteps echoed from the walls of the dimly lit corridor. Like so many times before, Will didn't really know how he ended up in this place. He sensed that someone or something was following him but he kept walking further to the end of the corridor where a bright light came from an outline of a door. For some reason he knew it was a public bathroom. He needed one. Desperately. A big bowl of delicious soup made by Hannibal, three glasses of wine and evening-whiskey led to Will having a bladder about to explode. He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't even remember what kind of building he was in. Was this the FBI headquarters? Someone's house? Finally he reached the bathroom door and opened it. A bright lit room. Tiled walls. A clean urinal waiting for him. It was safe here, no darkness, no monsters that followed him and he could finally let go. He closed his eyes, rested his head againt the tiled wall and let out a releaved moan as he felt the pressure leaving his body. But as he opened his eyes again, there was no wall in from of him. There was no light. It was a dark room and he was staring at a ceiling. If there was something worse than having nightmares and waking up in a puddle of sweat – it waking up in a puddle of pee. And if there was something worse than that - it was waking up in a puddle of pee in someone else's bed.

  
"Oh noooo..." Will groaned with a raspy voice, still half asleep.

  
Hannibal was laying behind him, breathing softly into his neck as he awoke.

  
"Nightmares?" he asked and at first he didn't notice the wet spot underneath them. He was used to Will waking up in the middle of the night and expected him to get up and change his sweaty shirt, but Will just looked under the blanket with horror in his eyes. Hannibal suddenly noticed a odd smell, he had smelled it before, but this time, it was a much heavier, burning scent. Hannibal looked down and saw Will's shaking hands touching the wet mattress in shock and disbelief.

  
"I- I'm sorry, no no no" Will stammered, trying to get up, trying to get away from Hannibal, but it was too late, eveything was already soaked with his piss.

  
"It's okay, Will." Hannibal said, surprisingly calm and almost cheery.

  
The words of a doctor, Will thought, of course Hannibal had to maintain composure, he wouldn't berate a patient even if he was disgusted... and that thought made his hands shake even more. This was worse than nightmares. He felt weak. More out of control than ever. Will tried to get rid of his wet underwear, drops ran down his legs, his face was red with shame. He looked like a poor wet dog.

  
"Don't worry, I'll change these." Hannibal got up and pulled the sheets off the bed, but stopped in his movement as he unintentionally inhaled their smell. He looked at Will, his sweet, poor, (literally) pissed Will, who stumbled to the bathroom, leaving little drops all over the floor, cursing and excusing himself all the way through. For some reason this sight made Hannibal grin. A tiny, nearly invisible grin. He stuffed the dampened sheets into a washing machine and couldn't help himself and sniffed again. A strange kind of excitement rose in him. He inhaled deep, this time longer. It was a strong, yet not unpleasant smell, with a hint of something that was similar to honey. It was enchanting in it's own way and the thought of poor embarrased Will made Hannibal shiver. He walked back to the bathroom door and knocked. Will was stumbling around naked in the bathroom and let out a confused sigh as he opened the door.

  
"This has never happened before, I'm so sorry, oh god!-" Will gasped and noticed the wet spots on Hannibal's silk pajamas. He had almost forgotten that Hannibal had been laying with him in the bed. Oh god, he had peed on Hannibal. Will closed his eyes, turned around and seemed to be about to cry.

  
"Will, it's perfectly fine." Hannibal removed his pajamas and slowly paced towards Will. "It's only human." he whispered, gently placing his arms around him. Will just couldn't open his eyes.

  
"I'm so sorry." Will stammered again, with anger rising in him. He wished he was at his home, in Wolf Trap, with his dogs, his motorboat parts and fishing rods. His dogs peed on everything and on themselves all the time, they wouldn't care. He would have taken a shower, taken the dogs for a walk and told no one. But this... this was the most embarassing thing that had ever happened to him. He peed himself - in Hannibal's bed.  
They've had various sexual "encounters" before, but only recently they had actually started to share a bed with each other. They've had a few awkward situations, but never something like this. From now on there would be very awkward moments everytime Will would stay the night at Hannibal's place. Maybe Hannibal wouldn't even let him sleep here at all after this.

  
"You look cute." Hannibal whispered into his ear and Will's distraught thoughts came to an abrupt end and he opened his eyes in surprise.

  
"What?" he asked slightly baffled.

  
Hannibal seemed to search for words and started biting on his lips.

  
"Well, I think you look unbearably cute. Like a naughty little boy who did something bad. I really like it." he ran a finger down Will's chest and placed a kiss on his shoulder, as he inhaled the smell again that was hanging in the air.

  
"You LIKE it?" Will snorted and turned around. "How can you like this, I mean, I- I peed on you!" he blurted out and his ears turned pink. He really wished to be anywhere but here.

  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Hannibal responded, opening his arms for a hug. Will gladly embraced him and rested his head on Hannibal's chest.

  
"Being so comfortable around someone, that you share a bed or the bathroom with this person, isn't that a form of trust? And not bothering when this person does the most natural thing right beside you, isn't that love?" Hannibal carefully rocked him back and forth.

  
Will frowned but he couldn't disagree. And Hannibal using the word "love", holding him in his arms kind of quietened his frustration.

  
"I guess... but not being bothered about something is quite different from actually liking it." he mumbled into Hannibal's chest.

  
"I'm not only liking it. In fact, I'm a bit ashamed myself. I find the thought of you peeing quite... arousing." Hannibal admitted and Will could feel hands running down his back.

  
"Oh." Will panted and lifted his eyebrows in disbelief. How could Hannibal, of all people, well-dressed, smart and clean, be turned on by... this kind of stuff? This was very awkward. Though Will wished that this all had never happened, those calming words and Hannibal's bashfulness about his kink, made it all seem okay.

  
"So... pee turns you on?" Will asked without reproval and a more curious tone in his voice.

  
"Well, yes." Hannibal answered short, slightly lowering his head. "I hope it doesn't make you think bad of me."

  
"Hey, if you're not mad at me for peeing in your your bed, I most certainly won't be mad at you for liking it!" Will chuckled and he meant it. He felt relieved that even Hannibal could have a dirty little kink that he was ashamed of. It made Will's own embarassment a little more bearable. He had seen worse. He had felt worse. "It's just a kink. It's alright!" he added and found it funny that now he was the one trying to cheer up Hannibal.

  
"Good. In that case-" Hannibal walked past Will with a micro smile. "You surely won't mind if I take these." and to Will's abashment he grabbed the peed underwear that had been laying on the side of the sink.

  
"Oh nononono- don't-" Will tried to take it away, but Hannibal lifted his arm in the air. It was such a pleasure seeing Will like this. So tormented with shame.

  
"Ah ah. It's okay. I will take care of your cute pee panties. Be a good little boy and step in the shower." Hannibal ordered and gently tapped Will's butt, while pushing him to the shower. Unnerved, Will silently stepped in the shower. Something in Hannibal's voice, being called a "good boy", made his cock twitch a little bit. He was confused, but also... excited. He knew what would happen next, imagined what they'd do together in the shower, though he wished the circumstances were different.

  
"Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute and then I'll clean you up." Hannibal kissed him and left the bathroom to put his pajamas and Will's underwear into the washing machine as well. Will was still upset when Hannibal joined him in the shower but warm water running over his skin and Hannibal's cool hands slowly lathering his body with nice smelling shampoo, constantly telling him how pretty he looked, made him calm down.

  
"Will, have you wet yourself in bed before? Do you feel sick?" Hannibal suddenly asked quietly in a serious tone as he cleaned Will's crotch, seductivly circling his fingers around Will's cock from time to time.

  
Will responded with a laugh "Oh, are you asking this from a medical point of view, Doctor?"

  
"Of course." Hannibal smirked and caressed Will's pupic hair, lathering his balls with shampoo.

  
"Uhm, well, yeah... I wet my bed when I was kid sometimes, but not as an adult..." Will answered and shut his eyes for a moment as if he wanted to shake those memories away.

  
"Hmm. A common cause for adult bedwetting can be stress, fear or just a simple infection. It can be embarassing, but it's not that unusual. And you have been under much stress, dear Will." Hannibal said and Will could hear the strange examining undertone that Hannibal's voice usually had during their therapy sessions. Again, Will felt more like a patient, than a lover.

  
"I just don't want it to happen like that again, it's okay, if you're turned on by it, it's just..." Will sighed. "I don't know why it's happening, I don't know what I can do to prevent it, I'm afraid it'll happen again, I'm afraid that I can't controll it-" Will fought back tears and stared at his feet.

  
Hannibal tilted his head and cupped Will's face with a hand, lifting it up again. "I'll help you, Will. I'm there for you. We'll just have to manage your fluid intake and we have to make sure your bladder is empty before we go to bed again. Do you think you could pee right now?"

  
"Uh, I don't know if I'm able to..." Will looked down. His bladder wasn't about to explode now, but he felt he could pee a little if he relaxed more. Which didn't mean he actually wanted to. And Hannibal's hands playfully tickling the head of Will's cock that was pointing straight up didn't really help.

  
"Now, look at that cute thing. I guess we have to work on that, before you can empty your bladder." Hannibal breathed into his ear and started to stroke Will's cock firmly. "Though I would love to see you pee with a stiff cock. I promise I'll make you come afterwards, my dear Will."

  
"Uhhh-" Will opened his mouth to say something, but Hannibal's tongue immediatly slipped into it to silence him, pushing him against the wall. Will's heart pounded hard and he groaned into Hannibal's mouth.

  
"You looked so cute in that little puddle you made." Hannibal breathed as their lips parted, pulling him close by the waist, rubbing both of their cocks now. "You're such a cuuute boy, aren't you."

  
"Uhh- I- uhh-" Will stammered helplessly aroused. He felt cute. In a weird way. And he was about to come soon if Hannibal didn't stop babying him like that.

  
"I think it would be incredibly hot to watch you pee yourself... I know you're ashamed, but you don't have to be, okay, my sweetie? I'll take care of everything, I'll clean you up. Please, will you be a good boy and pee for me?" Hannibal asked in a sensual voice and teased the head of Will's cock with his fingers again.

  
"Ahh... alright." Will didn't care anymore. Being called a good boy by an immensly horny Hannibal made him agree to everything in this situation. He would do it again. He would pee himself. For Hannibal. He relaxed and closed his eyes, not daring to look at what he was doing now. Though he didn't see, he could still hear Hannibal gasping with joy as Will started pissing. He could feel the hot liquid around his feet and suddenly Hannibal pressed their bodies together.

  
"You're such a good boy, Will. You have no idea how much you turn me on. Such a good boooy." a low husky voice whispered into Will's ear and strong hands firmly massaged his buttocks. Enjoying the feel of Hannibal's rock-hard cock rubbing furiously against his, slender fingers sliding up and down his buttcrack, Will exhaled a long, deep moan of satisfaction and came, shooting his load against Hannibal's belly.

  
"Mmmhh Will mmmnnngghhh-" Hannibal panted and rubbed himself against Will's body with a few more thrusts, sucking in the smell of Will's cum and piss, telling him that he was the most precious thing in the world until he finally came hard, leaving them panting, snuggling against each other in all kinds of body fluids. Will finally opened his eyes only to see Hannibal beaming with joy.

  
"Aww, now I have to clean you up, again..." Hannibal teased and gently kissed him on the forehead.

~~~


End file.
